Elevator Woes
by Arones
Summary: Will looked over to see Magnus standing stiffly. They hadn't talked in weeks.


The doors to the old Victorian elevator shut without warning. Will looked over to see Magnus standing stiffly. They hadn't talked in weeks. It wasn't because she was mad at him or he was mad at her; it was because they simply hadn't had time to talk. Let bit his lip and looked down at the tablet in his hands, blinking his eyes rapidly in order to try and see the screen more clearly. Maybe he needed a nap more than he needed to go psychologize the new intake.

He heard her sigh and felt the heat in the room rise. Magnus swung around forward and hit the second button to the bottom on the control panel. She twisted around to face him and held her own tablet tight in her fingers.

"William," she stated, her voice exasperated.

He didn't know what he'd done. Will's heart jumped into his throat and he choked. Coughing into his shoulder, he felt heat rise to his cheeks and his eyes water as he regained his breath. It wasn't until his body had calmed that he looked up at her again.

"Uh…yeah?"

Magnus shook her head and glanced back at the dash on the elevator wall. The light was red and small. She opened up her tablet and hit a few buttons. Will watched in worry as she continued to silently work and say nothing. He really felt as though he'd done something wrong. She was never this quiet unless she was mad at him.

Thinking back to everything in the past month, he came up with nothing. Nothing. He didn't do anything to tick her off. Aside from the last few weeks of awkward silence due to busyness there was nothing he could think of.

"Magnus?"

She shushed him. Will would have taken a step back if he weren't already leaning against the railing. His hearted pounded hard in his chest as she finally looked up at him.

"I need a release."

"O...kay?" he said, looking into her eyes. He had no idea what he was talking about.

"I don't know how to explain this to you," she started. Leaning down, Magnus set the tablet on the ground and took a step toward him. One more step with her heels clicking on the flooring of the elevator and then she stopped.

Will held his breath tightly in his lungs and stared at her with wide eyes. He didn't know where their conversation was going to go, but he did know it was into unknown territory.

"Magnus?"

"I need a release. It's been…far to long for me to even contemplate. We've had a hellish week."

Will nodded in agreement.

"We both need a release."

Will nodded before he realized what he'd agreed to.

"W-wait," he stuttered.

Magnus didn't say anything as she took another step toward him. Grabbing hold of his tablet, she set it against hers. Will watched every movement she made like his life depended on her, which it did in most occasions. Release was something they used each other for a lot, yelling and screaming, talking about problems, sometimes even beating it out of each other in the gym. But something told Will that this would be a very different sort of release.

"Magnus?"

"Shhh," she smiled at him as she walked closer, her hips swaying and her gaze never leaving his.

Will swallowed hard and put his hands to the side. He had always dreamed of this—he'd just never thought it would actually happen. Swallowing one more time, he closed his eyes, took in a deep breath, and reached for her.

His hand touched something soft. Magnus made a sound in the back of her throat before she chuckled. His eyes flung open, and he stared at her very amused face. His hand was on her right breast. He pulled his hand back like she was made of fire and held it tightly against his body. His cheeks burned with embarrassment as he continued to stare wide-eyed at his boss.

"Uh…" he made out, coughing and swallowing again.

Magnus laughed and cupped his cheek, stepping into his personal space.

"It's alright," she said, pulling his chin gentle toward her. "It's what I want."

Will nodded and puckered his lips just in time for hers to glide across his mouth. He sucked in a deep breath and flitted his eyelids shut as he focused only on the sensations rolling around his body. Parting his lips, he sighed and leaned into her body. Magnus pushed back until he found his back against the wall.

Her hand skimmed down his chest to his pants, and she expertly had his belt undone and fly down in a matter of seconds. Will reached up and dug his fingers into her hair, sliding them against her scalp as they continued to kiss. He put his left hand on her suit jacket and pulled the buttons apart one by one. Before she could say anything, he stuck his hand up her shirt and massaged her breast, skin to skin.

Magnus moaned in his ear as she broke the kiss and breathed heavily. Will smirked as he flicked her nipple with his thumb. She pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and slipped her hand into his pants. He grunted. Rocking his hips back and forth, Will planted kisses on any exposed skin he found. She was whispering something to him, but he didn't hear her. He took a deep breath and concentrated on the sound of her voice as she quietly spoke.

"More, Will. I want more."

Moving his hand down, he pulled up her skirt and felt the smooth expanse of her thigh as he exposed it. He pressed his hip into hers and pushed her back, flipping their positions effectively.

"Grab onto the rail—you'll need it," he said.

"Cheeky monkey," she answered but listened nonetheless.

Will lifted her foot, stiletto and all, setting it over his shoulder as he bent down onto his knees. He moved his hands up and down her thighs and gave her a quick glance before shoving her skirt up to her hips. Magnus' grip tightened, and he smiled.

Kissing his way up her leg, he shoved aside her panties and slid one finger against her bundle of nerves. Magnus gasped. Will did it once more before leaning his head in closer and replacing his finger with his tongue. Her hand landed on his head, tugging at his hair as he lapped at her.

Her noises played a tune in his ear as he memorized them. The scratching against his scalp and the slight movements of her body she couldn't control were an added counterpoint to the melody. He knew when he had her. The song when off-pitch and the melody was lost. Her hand tightened in his hair and she jerked rapidly, her abdomen moving with the waves of her orgasm.

Will moved his lips after pressing a sweet kiss to her and gentle rolled his thumb back over where his mouth had just left. Magnus' cheeks and neck were flushed red, and he loved the look on her. She pulled him up after moving her leg and closer, giving him a quick smile. She kissed him hard. Will held onto her hip to keep his own body steady as she took over.

She reached into the pocket of her jacket still hanging on her shoulders and pulled out a condom. Will watched carefully as she ripped it open. When she didn't go to put it on him, he looked at her curiously. Magnus raised one delicate eyebrow at him and looked down at his pants. Will followed her line of site and realized his jeans were still up and his boxers were on.

He tugged the down to his knees and looked back up at his boss. The devious smile on her lips was priceless. He locked the image into his memory and reached for her hand with the condom. Magnus shooed him away and shook her head.

"I can, if you don't mind."

"By all means," he answered.

Magnus rolled the condom over his erection and then pumped a few times. Will groaned and tightened his grip on her waist. Magnus smiled.

"You'll need to lift me up—use the bar as a support."

Will nodded and shuffled in closer to her. Magnus moved her skirt up even more and waited, tightening her muscles as he lifted and pushed back. She wrapped her legs around his hips and held on. Will pressed into her, slowly moving into her body. Magnus sighed as she waited, running her fingers through his hair and over his back.

Once he was fully inside, she kissed him. Her tongue moved with his before they each pulled back and pressed soft kisses to the other. Will moved his head to her neck and thrust once. Magnus grunted and kissed his ear, so he did it again.

He increased the pace as much as he could, the tension in his body rising as his pleasure grew. Her eyes were closed when he looked at her, and her breathing was coming in short gasps.

"Magnus?"

"Almost," she answered.

He slowed down and stopped. Moving his hand to where they were connected, he pressed his thumb against her swollen nerves and moved it back and forth. The flush returned to her cheeks as a light sheen of sweat littered her chest and face.

"That's it," she mumbled. "Keep going."

Will didn't stop, but he did pull out and move back in once, twice, and a third time. He moved with the rhythm of his hand, creating a new melody from her lips. He bit his lip, holding himself back as he slowed his movements in and out of her. She would come first. He increased the pressure of his thumb just as she tightened her grip on his body.

Magnus kissed his cheek and then his lips before pulling back enough to look him in the eyes. She nodded to him, and he understood what she was saying. She was done. Will kissed her, his lips leaving hers as he rammed into her. She grabbed onto his back and held firmly as Will took himself over the edge.

His body moved in time with the pleasure coursing through his system. Tingles worked their way at the root of his spine and up before exploding. He saw white lights as he held still. Magnus cocooned him in her arms, kissing his face and whispering words he'd never hear.

"Will," she said.

He looked up at her and stepped back, keeping her steady. Magnus stood, her heels bringing them to an equal height. She cupped his cheek for a brief moment before sadness entered her eyes. The look took him off-guard. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Magnus shook her head and licked her lips.

Will watched as she straightened herself. As she bent to pick up the tablets resting against the elevator wall, Will tucked himself into his boxers and pulled his pants up. Magnus handed him his tablet, checked him over, and reached for the panel on the wall. She started the elevator again. Before he knew it, the doors were opening and she was leaving.

"Magnus—"

She gave him the same sad look and shook her head, tears brimming in her eyes. "Release is one thing, Will. Watching you die is another."

She stepped out of the elevator and turned down the hall. Will felt as though she'd punched him in the gut and left him on the floor. She was never what he expected. He reached up and ran his hand through his hair as the doors shut. He turned in a circle and shook his head.

"There are ways I can find to not die," he said determined. He slapped the button to take him to the floor of his room, ready for a shower and some deep research.


End file.
